


Back to Reality

by chickenstriptakesatrip



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenstriptakesatrip/pseuds/chickenstriptakesatrip
Summary: Sammy tries his best to get Jack into a normal routine after escaping the void.





	Back to Reality

Jack wouldn’t talk about it. 

But who could blame him, really? 

Sammy couldn’t imagine what he had gone through. Alone in there, for years, desperate to come out. The Void completely destroyed him. 

A part of Sammy knew he would never be the same, that maybe the happy, go lucky Jack was gone forever, but he couldn’t help hoping his old fiancé would come back. Of course, Sammy was just happy Jack was back at all, but he wished for his familiarity for both of their sakes. Sammy was almost certain Jack didn’t remember what it was like to be him. To be himself. To be okay. 

And as Sammy thought all of this, he stared at his fiancé, who lay there next to him, sleeping peacefully for what was certain to be the first time in a long time. He reached out to stroke his hair. It was still damp from the shower he had taken less than an hour before. 

Jack stirred, slowly opening his eyes. 

Sammy retracted his hand. “I-I’m sorry, did I wake you?” He regretted his actions immediately. 

Jack gave him a tired, and absolutely adorable, smile. “It’s okay.” His voice was raspy. 

“How are you feeling?” Sammy asks

Jack lets out a small laugh. "I've been better." The sarcasm drips form his voice. "But I've been worse, too." 

Softly but surely, Sammy leans over to kiss him. "I'm just happy you're here." He confesses. "I'm happy you're safe." 

Jack kisses him again. "I love you." 

Sammy breaks out into the biggest smile possible you can have at 3:27 in the morning. "I love you too."

Sammy put his arms around Jack, and help him close. As close as he possibly could. "Jack Wright," he said. "I cannot wait to marry you."

 

 

The next morning Ben and Emily came over for breakfast. Sammy thought it would be a good idea to make life as normal as possible for Jack, and that included spending time with his new friends. 

"I brought muffins!" Ben said enthusiastically, stepping into Sammy- and Jacks- apartment, his hand laced with Emily's. The other hand of course, was holding the small box of muffins. 

"Hello Sammy." Emily politely greeted. 

Sammy let the couple in, rolling his eyes playfully at Ben. He loved his best friend like a brother, but sometimes he wondered how the short man didn't embarrass the shit out of himself. And Emily. Poor, poor Emily. 

Jack was making omelettes in the kitchen. He did love cooking, after all. And since he got back, he has been baking obsessively. Sammy assumed it was a comfort thing, a familiar activity he could do to ease his mind. Besides, Sammy actually enjoyed cleaning up after him. It was absent work he could do before his show with Ben. 

Sammy led the pair into the kitchen. He took the muffins from Ben and set them on the table, offering them coffee or water while doing so. 

After requesting water, Emily excused herself to the bathroom. 

Sammy turned to look at a smiling Ben. He, of course, was smiling about Emily. What about her, he didn't know, but the look on his face definitely gave it away. 

"What?" Sammy asked.

Ben sighed a gigantic, soppy, out of the movies, sigh. "I just can't believe I'm finally with her, man. I love her so much." He shook his head in disbelief. 

Sammy smiled. "I know the feeling." He made sure Jack could hear him. And evidently, as an egg splattered on the floor, he did. 

Sammy immediately got paper towels to clean it up. He bend down to wear Jack was standing, only to be met by Jack, who leaned down himself to pick up egg shells.

"Hi," Jack said, grinning. 

Sammy pecks him on the lips. "Hi." He had to stop himself from kissing him again, from kissing him for real. 

 

The rest of breakfast went by all. Too quickly, filled with talking and laughter, Sammy was glad Jack got to experience it. He was glad he got his Jack back, even if it was just for a breakfast. It gave him hope that maybe, just maybe, Jack would be okay again.


End file.
